warriorcatsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Other Items
Other items are items that are not herbs or prey. Original Game Normal Claws Description: Regular old claws. (25+ ATK) Cat Claws Description: Special claws. (35+ ATK) Warrior Claws Description: Claws of a true warrior. (45+ ATK) Leader Claws Description: Claws of a clan leader. (80+ ATK) How to Obtain: Talk to Leopardstar and Blackstar in the marshy area of RiverClan Territory in the The Darkest Hour segment of the storyline. Dog Tooth Claws Description: Reinforced with Dog's teeth. (250+ ATK) How to obtain: Dropped by Scourge. Bony Collar Description: Special item for certain events. Bring it to Fourtrees. Use: To be used at the Recruitment Rock at Fourtrees to battle and recruit Scourge or Bone. How to obtain: Defeat Brick and five BloodClan Warriors at the end of the BloodClan Territory Maze. New Prophecy Game Cat Claws Description: Special claws. (35+ ATK) Warrior Claws Description: Claws of a true warrior. (45+ ATK) Leader Claws Description: Claws of a clan leader. (80+ ATK) Dog Tooth Claws Description: Reinforced with Dog's teeth. (250+ ATK) How to obtain: Dropped by Scourge, obtained at claw shop in Tribe Cave after Cats in Need is completed Divine Claws Description: Beautiful, gleaming claws that radiate unlimited power. (305+ ATK) Vicious Claws Description: Claws of a mountain lion. (120+ ATK) Valuable Loot Description: Rare items taken from a mysterious cave. Extremely valuable. Use: Once all three mysterious objects are obtained, the Divine Claws can be formed from this. How to obtain: From the chest at the end of the cave Behind Firestar's Den (once only) Plot Against StarClan - Drops from the bosses: Death Warrior Leader (Lv. 96) and two Death Warriors (Lv. 85), two Deadly Brown Rogues (Lv. 100), Tar (Lv. 130) Mysterious Objects Use: A very strange looking object. Perhaps there are other types... How to obtain: Battle the cats inside the maze behind Firestar's den. Tablet of Darkness Description: A strange tablet that can transport the user to and from the Dark Forest. Use: Transports player to the Dark Forest, Wasteland, or the Warriors' Den (at the lake) How to obtain: Talk to Firestar after beating Tigerstar in "To Be A Legend". Stone of Protection Description: Prevents Tigerstar's out of battle attacks from being fatal. How to obtain: Walk to the different stone south of the well in the Wasteland, and click on it. Stone of Sounds Description: Allows you to hear music from throughout the game. Price: 10 AP Available at: Luno's AP Shop Special Stone Use: Nothing, needed for Speed over Strength How to obtain: Obtained at the flowers in the fenced area in Horseplace. (only while in the subquest Speed Over Strength and after that) Toxic Brew Description: Overloads all stats to extremely high levels. WARNING, MOST WARRIORS CANNOT SURVIVE THIS BREW! Use: If the party member is still living, all stats are doubled for the battle. How to obtain: Mix a Star Light, a Stardust, and a Deathberry at the rock next to the Medicine Cat's pool with medicine cats from all 4 Clans at level 81+ (not including Mothwing due to a glitch) Thunder Crystal Description: A mystical crystal from StarClan that is imbued with the power of ThunderClan. Use: Needed for certain subquests. How to obtain: Talk to Firestar in his den after the start of "A Visit From StarClan". Shadow Crystal Description: A mystical crystal from StarClan that is imbued with the power of ShadowClan. Use: Needed for certain subquests. How to obtain: With a ShadowClan cat in the party, talk to Blackstar in the ShadowClan Camp after the start of "A Visit From StarClan". Tell him that you saw a cat steal his Starlights. He will check his bush to see if they're safe. Go into the bush, obtain a Star Light, then head to the rocks at the north of Blackstar's cave. Keep all zero's for the code that is asked. Once you gain access to the crystal, you will always have access. You can only carry one shadow crystal at a time, River Crystal Description: A mystical crystal from StarClan that is imbued with the power of ThunderClan. Use: Needed for certain subquests. How to obtain: Talk to Leopardstar in the RiverClan camp after the start of A Visit From StarClan. Then, head to the other side of the river and talk to the ginger cat. Answer "Nothing" to the riddle. Then, head to the Half-bridge along the river near the entrance to RiverClan Territory. Answer "the password" to the guard. Once you gain access to the crystal, you will always have access. You can only carry one river crystal at a time, Wind Crystal Description: A mystical crystal from StarClan that is imbued with the power of WindClan. Use: Needed for certain subquests. How to obtain: Talk to the guard in front of the WindClan camp after the start of "A Visit From StarClan". Follow him after he runs off. Talk to the log. Tap the code you remembered. Once you gain access to the crystal, you will always have access. You can only carry one wind crystal at a time. Mountain Crystal Description: A strange crystal that smells of cold, fresh air and mountain peaks. Use: Needed for "To Be a Legend". How to obtain: Give a Golden Fish to the cat at the mountains that you were directed toward during "To Be a Legend". Sky Crystal Description: A mystical crystal from StarClan that is imbued with the power of SkyClan. Use: Needed for "To Be a Legend". How to obtain: Talk to Leafstar in the SkyClan camp during "To Be a Legend". Roguestar Description: A strange artifact that can be used for transferring energy from a cat to an item, or vice versa. Use: Needed for "To Be a Legend". How to obtain: Talk to Tar and pay him 30,000 A during "To Be a Legend". Unlike other crystals, you can carry more than one at a time, but they have no other use except for the subquest. Life Crystal Description: An extremely powerful crystal, radiating unlimited positive life energy. Use: Needed for "A Plot Against StarClan". (v1.08 only) How to obtain: Obtain the Thunder and River Crystals, then head to the Moonpool and talk to the flowers. Death Crystal Description: An extremely powerful crystal, radiating unlimited negative death energy. You tremble in fear of it. Use: Needed for "A Plot Against StarClan". (v1.08 only) How to obtain: Obtain the Shadow and Wind Crystals, then head to the Dark Forest (using the Tablet of Darkness) and talk to the rock. Accuracy Stone Description: Temporarily ups accuracy of one ally. How to obtain: Dropped from Rogues on the Great Journey, bought at the Moonpool for 20,000 A. Category:Items